


War Paint

by justmorelovestories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Becoming Heda, Before the 100, Coming of Age, F/F, Grounder Culture, Lexa Growing Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmorelovestories/pseuds/justmorelovestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

_Year 2127_

Mika and Kyro were like any other TriKru warriors; they fought for their people under the inspiration of their Heda and fought with such pride alongside the most skilled warriors.

Kyro was a hardworking man, who did what had to be done to provide for his pregnant wife even though he knew that she was very capable to handle herself, it was her strength he prided the most. Once Mika fell pregnant he knew that he needed to be there for his wife and soon to be child so he took a step away from the battlefield, what every TriKru citizen could understand.

Pregnant women were treated with utmost respect in TriKru culture for they were the ones to bring to life the new generation of people into the world. The women were protected at all cost because inside of them was a child that could potentially hold the spirit of the next Commander.

Mika was like any other warrior woman, she had fought through many battles against rivalling clans with the hope of protecting her people. Now she was pregnant, with a child to be expected. Her fighting days were temporarily paused which she was willingly happy to step away from, if it meant that she was to bring life into their beautiful world.

She was a caring woman; with grace that not many people had come across, another thing her husband cherished about her the most. She had this grace and softness to her that would’ve been a sight to see after knowing how ruthless she was as a warrior.

Both parents were fearless fighters but once those characters rest, they were one of the most caring people in Polis; they had love in their hearts and bravery at their fingertips. Something the people, who had the chance of meeting them, respected.

It was a dark afternoon when the Polis gates opened. There had been a looming atmosphere that had cast itself over the town but it never made much sense till the gates were opened. The slow trudge of horses and battered up men and women, with bloodshed on their faces that spoke for itself, caused the hustle and bustle of the town to fall silent.

Kyro had momentarily stopped placing apples into his woven basket when he heard a loud cry. He was trying to collect various fruit for Mika and didn’t at all expect that this day was to come so soon.

He couldn’t see what everyone was trying to cast their sights on, what everyone was starting to sob over. In the distance he heard a loud cry that caused his spine to shiver.

“Heda!” A woman cried, which then started a chorus of more mournful cries.

Kyro’s mouth felt dry; there was no chance that what he thought was true. He pushed through as many people as he could, dropping his apple filled basket. He found a clearing and moved his way through the citizens, his face turning to a pale white as he watched soldier after soldier trudge with their head held down through the town.

He looked down the line of men and women and his breath hitched. At the back of the trudging line was a blanket-covered body that could only belong to one other person… Heda.

Heda was dead.

* * *

Kyro rushed back to his home, ignoring the aching feeling in his heart for the loss of their leader and the soreness that was growing on his knees.

“Mika, my love!” The tall, strong built man exclaimed as he burst through their door. Within seconds Mika had walked into the room with utmost confusion on her face, her belly looking almost as if it were to explode.

“Yes, Kyro?” She asked, slowly walking towards her husband, noticing the sad features on his face.

“The Commander,” he started, “she is dead.”

There was a moment’s silence.

Mika’s hand immediately came up to cover her mouth, the shock starting to course through her veins and within moments tears started to form in her eyes, which Kyro noticed immediately. He moved quickly towards his wife, wrapping his strong arms around her body, kissing her forehead as she let out her sobs. 

The Commander was the people’s inspiration, their glimmer of light when all things were falling apart and now she was dead. Who were they now to fight for? Who were they now to look up to? Throughout the years of living, Kyro and Mika had only gone through one, now two, Commander deaths in their lives. Their first being when they were only young children, so the understanding of the sadness hadn’t been set in them yet.

But now they were adults. They had fought alongside their Commander and understood why she was so important and respected. 

Kyro continued to embrace his wife, knowing that he had to stay strong. This was not the end. There will be a new Heda to be chosen. He looked down at his wife’s protruding stomach and wondered. Wondered if their young one could potentially become the next inspiring leader. But it was just a mere thought that he soon shook his head at. Nonsense, he thought to himself. 

* * *

The whole Polis was called to watch the funeral of their beloved Commander, which was located in the middle of the town square for everyone to see. Kyro held his wife’s hand, squeezing it at the moments he knew Mika was about sob, he knew she was a strong woman but news such as this struck even the strongest of hearts.

It was a sad sight to see but a honourable one. Once the Commander was burnt to flames and the people let out their last cries, there was a long moment of silence.

A silence to remember and honour the accomplishments their Heda has made and with a last song, the ceremony ended.

“This is a mournful day for all as we farewell our beloved Commander,” A general by the name of Gustus let out, his voice echoing through the silence of the town square. He was the second to the Commander so it was only just that he was to speak. “But the Heda’s spirit shall live on. We mustn’t let this affect our fight, we will soon have a new Commander and once we do we will flourish!”

Everyone cheered, including Kyro and Mika, this wasn’t their doomsday; this was only just the beginning.

* * *

_Year 2128_

“Kyro!” Mika shrieked as she made her way through the house, knowing that the time has come. Within seconds Kyro was by her side, jumping off his seat next to the stove.

“The baby is coming!” Mika hissed as the pain of her baby, too eager to finally set foot on the world, caused her back to ache. Kyro’s eyes widened, he was going to be a father!

“I will get the healer!” Kyro exclaimed, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he placed a quick but gentle kiss to his wife’s forehead. “Stay put.” With that he rushed out of his house, heart racing at the anticipation of his child’s birth. This was it, the long due moment that he has been restlessly yet happily waiting for.

He quickly retrieved Anton, the healer in the area, and both men barged into the house to see Mika was already lying on her bed, ready to bring her child into the world. 

* * *

It was a long but fulfilling process as Anton and his fellow helpers delivered their child.

Anton placed the small baby into Mika’s awaiting arms and smiled, the joy that was plastered across his friend’s faces being a sight to see. A birth was always a sign of luck and prosperity in TrigedaKru eyes. Kyro looked down at the small baby, wrapped in a soft blanket.

“She is a girl.” Anton announced.

Mika’s face lit up, her face screaming ecstasy at the news. Whilst beside her, Anton’s eyes filled with joyful tears. A beautiful baby girl, he thought to himself.

“Lexa,” Mika whispered with glee, looking down at her child with love in her eyes she didn’t know she had the capacity to hold. She was a mother now and as she looked at her child, Kyro fought back his tears.

“Your mother’s name.” he softly let out, moving his hand to touch the fragile child’s cheek, feeling the softness underneath his fingertips.

Mika nodded.

They both looked at their child with adoration. She had brown hair and gorgeous green eyes that both parents couldn’t stop looking at. She was beautiful.

Little did they know that their little girl was to be the next Heda.

* * *

_Year 2133_

“Lexa,” Kyro laughed, “Lexa slow down, the sun is not up yet and you already jump about like the sun is about to set.” He watched as his little girl played with her wooden sword in the middle of the room, pretending to fight off an unknown creature.

“Warriors never rest!” she let out, making her father laugh even more. She was precious.

He continued to watch his energetic daughter move around the house, with such grace he was surprised to see. Usually a child her size and age didn’t move around that effortlessly. A soft hand on his shoulder caused him to avert his gaze. “She learns that from you.” Mika joked, placing a kiss to her husband’s cheek.

Kyro smiled looking back to his daughter, who was now running around as if she were being chased. She was running towards his direction so he took this as the chance to swoop her into his arms. The girl giggled as she was lifted off the ground.

“Don’t waste your energy before your training, Lexa. You have a long day ahead of you.” Kyro said, planting his daughter’s feet back onto the ground.

He loved the enthusiasm his daughter had for fighting, something he was very glad to see for he didn’t want to have to force his daughter in the life of war if she didn’t want to. It was some sort of sigh of relief knowing that their daughter was such a natural born fighter.

Lexa had just turned five years old. She had started training when she was 2, like any other grounder child. Unlike some, she continued her training for she had shown natural ability and interest towards the field. There were only a few who didn’t, those few mostly ending up to work for their families so Mika and Kyro were thankful; thankful that their daughter wanted to follow in their footsteps.

Lexa huffed as she placed her wooden sword down, “I will show you all the new moves I learn when I come back.”

Mika smiled at her daughter’s eagerness, “I’m sure you will, Lexa, but first: every strong warrior must start off their day with good food.”

Lexa’s eyebrow crease softened at the mention of food, she loved her mother’s cooking and any mention of food always seemed to lift her spirits.

Today was the day Lexa was to do a test, set by the leaders of the capital. It has been a long while since they have found the next Commander so once a child was to turn 5 years old, they were to sit through a test that determined whether or not they held the Heda’s spirit within them.

It was something Mika and Kyro had never had to sit through because when they were younger the former Commander was still alive. They had no knowledge of what the test could hold for Lexa but whatever happened they knew everything was sure to be all right.

They didn’t have to force Lexa into training, she voluntarily continued for she adored it.

“Today is going to be a big day, Lexa. Be sure to have fun and stay focused.” Kyro told her daughter.

Lexa nodded. She knew that she was to compete a test today but what she had to do she wasn’t so sure. Her mother and father had been talking about it since she was very young so she couldn’t help but feel a sense of nervousness boil in her stomach.

Whatever her day had installed for her, she was sure to come back with some interesting stories to tell her parents.

* * *

Lexa held the heavy wooden sword in her right hand, ignoring the ache that was setting in. She looked up trying to follow Anya’s directions, along with 10 more kids in her class, the heat of the sun beating down on them.

Anya was a training warrior of the TriKru; she was set to mentor the future soldiers of the town by her leaders and someone who Lexa looked up to greatly. The older girl looked down at the eager girl in front of her, noticing the sweat that was starting to drip down her forehead. She was doing the best out of everyone else, something Anya noticed quiet a lot.

Her name was Lexa, if she could recall. The small girl with thick brown hair and bright green eyes. She was different to the other children. She had this grace and natural ability when it came to combat that Anya was very surprised to see come from such a child her age. It was a sight to see, watching her beat the boys and girls with such ease, as if it were a fun game instead of training. 

Not only was she physically capable, she was highly intelligent. Anya had been watching over her closely the past couple of years and watching how she could solve puzzles and riddles in record time. She was special, was how Anya would describe her.

She was about to demonstrate her next move to the young kids when 3 robed council members halted her class. Anya immediately straightened her stance telling her kids to do the same, which they quickly did.

Walking through the 3 robed men was Erik, the former Commander’s husband, the one whom had been taking care of TriKru since Heda’s death. Anya knew what was happening and why they were there, it was Lexa’s day. She was the first to turn 5 years old in her class.

“Hello, Anya,” Erik greeted, “May we pull aside Lexa from your class?”

Anya nodded, “Yes, sir.” She looked down towards the small girl in front of her, who had a look she couldn’t quiet figure out. She bent down to face eye-to-eye with her.

“You must go with them for your test, Lexa.” Anya told the girl, who just smiled and nodded. The innocence of the child took Anya aback, as she walked to Erik following behind as she was led back into the teaching room.

Lexa sat on her usual seat in the class, now realising how large the room actually was when there were no children running around. She watched closely as a robed man opened a rather large box in front of her. 

Erik came to kneel beside her, “Lexa, we would like you to choose your favourite object out of the ones layed out in front of you,” as he continued to describe what she was to do the other robed men placed various objects on the table in front of her, “if you wish to take your time that is completely alright. Take as long as you must until you find your favourite.”

He gave Lexa a reassuring smile before standing up to observe her with the 3 other robed men.

The small girl proceeded to look at the many different types of objects in front of her, they were all so fascinating. There were so many things to choose from. As she scanned the table she saw a shell, a small golden statue, a red ball, a flute, a-

Something caught Lexa’s eye that transfixed her mind to the object. She continued to stare at the beautiful knife located at the corner of the table, it looked beautiful.

“Wow,” she whispered to herself before reaching out to grab the object.

In the background the 4 men stopped momentarily, their eyes widening as the young girl traced her fingertips along the wooden handle. Still taken aback by the quickness of the girl’s decision.

Lexa looked at the knife with such awe, she held it in her small hands and smiled. “I like this one.”

The robed men looked at each other with a look Lexa couldn’t quiet understand, they proceeded to whisper things into Erik’s ear, who nodded and smiled at the small girl, confusing Lexa.

Lexa looked at the knife in her hands and back at Erik. All she did was choose the knife? Was that not what other children would have chosen?

“Lexa,” Erik let out softly, “Would you step outside and wait for us for a moment?”

Lexa looked at him, her eyebrows creasing with confusion as she looked at the 3 men behind him who were still whispering between one another as if she wasn’t in the room. Whatever they wanted to talk about must be very important, she thought to herself. She nodded anyways, knowing not to question elder council members, and proceeded to make her way outside the room.

She sat on a wooden bench that looked out to the training ground that a different class of students were occupying, chasing each other with wooden spears. She used up all her will power to not just sit and wait for the adults and go join the kids, who looked like they were having the time of their lives. 

But Lexa waited like she was told. 

A few minuted passed and the little girl was starting to get impatient, the class she was watching had left and she was left alone to entertain herself with a leaf that had blew up against her.

She had no clue what on earth would be so important for them to talk for so long. There was a moment she had thought they forget that they sent her outside but as soon as she was about to hop off her seat the classroom door opened, revealing wide smiles from the 4 men.

Walking up beside them was someone Lexa was glad to see.

Anya moved to kneel in front of the small girl. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Lexa asked, the innocence oozing out of her tone, making Anya internally smile.

“No, Lexa, you have done nothing wrong. Nothing wrong at all.”

Lexa gave out a sigh of relief, thank goodness. 

Erik came to stand beside Anya; “We would like to talk to your parents if you do not mind.” 

Lexa nodded, not entirely sure where this was going. Anya looked up at the small girl and couldn’t help but let out an internal sigh in her head. Little Lexa. Sweet, innocent, little Lexa was to be the next Heda and she had no idea what lied ahead for her.

She stood up from her position and gave a reassuring nod to the small girl when she saw the utter cluelessness in her face. “Be strong.” She told her. "You must be a strong leader." The girl immediately sat up straighter, slightly confused as to why her mentor was calling her a leader, she was only just a child?

Anya's heart swelled at the sight in front of her.

She had grown this attachment to the little girl ever since she first saw her fight. It was a feeling of pride that she would experience every time she won a battle against another village kid. Now here she was, looking at little Lexa, the soon to be new leader of the tree people and feeling pride yet worry for the young girl.

She was going to have to grow up quick. Much more quickly than those her age, something no other child would have to experience. She’ll be having to make decisions even Anya knew she wouldn’t be able to handle herself, let alone Lexa. But she had faith in her, faith that she would lead her people to greatness.

“You are dismissed early of your training for today. I shall see you tomorrow.” Anya said before saying a goodbye to the girl, leaving her in the hands of the council members.

* * *

 

“She is _what?”_ Kyro exclaimed with complete and utter shock and confusion at what Erik was telling them.

Both parents were seated in the middle of their eating area as Erik sat in front of them delivering news that they thought they would never hear. Mika’s mouth was open in complete shock, the future of Lexa flashing before her eyes as Erik spoke.

“Lexa is to be Heda?” Kyro asked once again, not being able to process the news about her little girl, “She passed the test?”

Erik nodded, “Her training for Commander will start tomorrow.” He announced taking both parents aback by the speed in which the council were operating,

"There has to be some sort of mistake. Lexa she-she is just a child." Mika let out, forcing her sobs to stay within her.

Erik looked at the woman's face, concealing his sympathy as he just stood there, as tall as ever.

“We have already informed the rest of the council members. By tomorrow Lexa’s life will start and the hard work shall finally begin.”

“She is so young and small.” Mika said, her motherly instincts kicking in as she pictured her daughter’s life ahead.

Erik gave an understanding look but he knew that this was their way, what has been for generations, “Lexa is the future and her people will adore her, I assure you.”

Kyro grabbed his wife’s hand, squeezing it under the table as Erik stood up from his seat.

“Guards shall arrive to collect her in the morning, once her crowning ceremony has finished she will proceed to train.” Erik announced making his way to walk out the door but stopped when Kyro stood up to call for him. 

“What will happen with my wife and I? We are Lexa’s parents after all.” Kyro asked, he wasn’t going to let his little girl out of his sight if she was to be the next Commander; dangers now lied ahead for his daughter.

Erik turned to face the two parents, “Both of you shall live inside the Polis building with Lexa. She is our next Heda afterall.”

Kyro and Mika’s eyes widened. Never had they set foot _inside_ the Commander’s castle. They had trained around the building walls but never were they aloud to set foot inside the Heda’s building; only the heda and her generals were permitted inside those walls.

With one last farewell from Erik he was gone, leaving Kyro and Mika dumbfounded by the news. Their little girl was the future Commander.

* * *

_Year 2135_

Lexa was 7 when her parents died.

She was 7 when she was softly pulled away from 1 on 1 training with Anya to be told that her parents had died in battle. She was 7 when she first cried her eyes out. She was 7 when she first learnt how to conceal her emotions because crying was a weakness, she knew that, she has been told that fact ever since her trainings began.

Anya was 18 and had finally joined the army when she heard the devastating news. Warriors died in battle, she was aware of that fact but nothing prepared her for the day she watched Lexa's skin turn pale at 4 simple yet heartbreaking words, 'Your parents have passed.'

Mika and Kyro had died in battle whilst fighting with the Ice Nation up North; something they were sure to take pride in as fighting for their people was of great honour to them. But little Lexa didn’t care about that all she wanted was to go back home and run into her mother’s awaiting arms, like she always did.

This was the first time Lexa had experienced loss and the first time she realised the Ice Nation were the true enemies. She was 7.

* * *

  _Year 2138_

"Stand up." 

Lexa grunted in pain as she was kicked back down to the ground by her mentor, her face hitting the dirt once again. Her body was physically aching, from her legs to her back sheer pain vibrated through her muscles. 

"I said. Stand. Up." Anya repeated once again, watching the young girl push off her hands with all the energy she could muster up, which the older woman could tell was not a lot. 

Lexa's elbows shook as she willed herself to push off the ground, fresh cuts and bruises stinging as she did so.  _Be strong,_ she whispered to herself. She had to show Anya that she was working hard, she had to show her that she was the best fighter of her age, she had to show her that she was worthy to leader her people. 

"Agh!" She groaned as she was once again kicked back down to the ground. 

"You fight back as if you are disabled." Anya bit, "You have arms. You have legs. You have a mind. Use them." 

Lexa spat onto the floor, taking a big inhale of air before using all her energy to get on her knees, looking at the feet that had momentarily battered her to the dirt. 

"Do you wish to end?" Anya asked, noticing the multiple bruises the girl was carrying. 

Lexa looked up to her mentor, her eyebrows furrowed in a frown as she pushed herself completely off the ground, back onto her now unstable feet. Her legs were quivering, she could feel it, but it was something she were have to ignore.

"Never." Lexa croaked out, moving back into her fighting stance. It wasn't as strong centred as she had begun with but she wasn't going to give up in front of Anya, never will she allow herself to give up in front of her mentor.

The taller woman nodded at the girl's response, proceeding to take this as the opportunity to knock her back down.

"You hold the spirit of great Commander's. Find it within yourself to push through." Anya said through gritted teeth, she knew the girl could push more than what she was giving. She had to show it. 

Something within Lexa switched. The words Anya had spoken hit something within her she couldn't quite explain. The adrenaline coursed through her veins as she heard Anya's footsteps start to move.

The older woman cried out before swinging at the girl, what had happened next caught her by surprise. She was left in confusion as she had swung to thin air. 

Lexa took the opening and landed a heavy fist to Anya's jaw, making the woman stumble back in pain. The green-eyed girl ignored the stinging sensation she felt as she ran towards the woman. But her next move was cut short as a few moments later she was pinned to the ground by, no other than, her mentor. 

Her cheek once again smashed against the dirt floor with a thud. Whilst she processed the turn of events the weight on top of her stood up, making her release an exhausted gasp. 

"Tomorrow we shall train once more. Be ready." Anya told her bluntly making her way out of the training ground without another word. 

Lexa coughed as air filled back into her lungs. She sat up and rested her arms on her knees, left to wonder when she will ever defeat her mentor in combat. She knew she had a long way to go but she was going to work hard. She was going to word hard to impress Anya because one day she will defeat her. 

_One day_. 

* * *

_Year 2141_

“So on my 15th birthday I shall have to hunt down and kill a thief? To prove that I am truly worthy to become Commander?” Lexa asked as she took off her Commander’s cape and handed it to one of the guards, who was set to follow around and protect the girl. “What will that prove? I’m already the Commander.”

Anya grabbed a handful of dirt from the training ground and rubbed it into her hands before looking down at the girl, not even realising how tall the girl has gotten. “It will prove whether or not you will be a good one. Yes, you are our Commander but this’ll show how well of one you truly are. Only then you will have the official entitlement. ”

An _oh_ slipped through Lexa’s lips. “Then I shall kill him within seconds. He wouldn’t stand a chance against me.” Lexa huffed a smirk plastered across her face.

“Arrogance is not an empowering trait to hold.” Anya told the girl, picking up her long rod from the ground, Lexa's confidence shrinking as her life long mentor indirectly scolded her. “You are my second and I intend to make you the strongest warrior of all the land but that shall not happen if you are not humble.”

Lexa nodded, “I understand. I apologise.” 

Anya tilted her head up, acknowledging Lexa’s mistake. The young girl still had much to learn, she had recently turned 14 and she hasn’t need to do much since her entitlement. Something Anya was glad for because the light and glimmer in her eyes was still there, like any child should have.

“Disarm me.” She proceeded to instruct the girl.

This was usually how their training would begin. Anya would instruct her what to do and Lexa was to follow, it was simple as that. 

Lexa went to pick up her long rod from the ground and stood up strong, facing Anya with determination, something the older woman had taught her to always have when in face-to-face combat. The moment you think you will loose is the exact moment you _will_ loose.

They stared each other down before Lexa took the initiative to lunge forward and swing her rod; almost hitting Anya’s side but the woman was too quick. Anya hit her rod against Lexa’s and quickly forced it down giving her a clear opportunity to kick the girl’s exposed side, which she did.

Lexa fell to the ground with a grunt, rolling her eyes to herself because she should’ve seen that coming. But she is a warrior so as soon as she felt Anya’s steps moving towards her she jumped back up, ignoring the throbbing of her side.

Her rod had fallen too far away from her to reach out to so she braced herself for Anya to lunge with her weapon at hand. Anya thrust forward, swinging her rod making Lexa quickly duck down and jumping backwards when the older woman jabbed the object at her.

This was what she was best at: being agile. She wasn’t the biggest of fighters but she was quick. Quick enough to grab at Anya’s rod, making her stand face to face with the woman before kneeing her chin and pulling the rod from her grasp.

She braced herself for another move, like she has been taught but all she received was a firm nod from the woman in front of her, who was rubbing at her chin.

“I see you have been practicing in your own time. I am very impressed.” Anya said, patting the dirt off herself.

Lexa’s heart swelled up with happiness. It wasn’t easy receiving a compliment from Anya because for years she had been bruised and battered by her mentor, who taught her the infamous grounder rule, ‘Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim. _Get knocked down, get back up.’_

It was something that Lexa always kept in mind as she trained against her mentor. Anya had been training her since she was a young child, she was someone she always had the need to impress and prove that she was strong enough. She could safely say without Anya she wouldn’t be the disciplined character she was.

After a few more hours of tough training Anya called it a day realising that Lexa’s energy was slowly deteriorating, going off of how much the girl was huffing and puffing. Anya was always proud of the girl after a hard day’s worth of training because she knew a normal child her age wouldn’t be able to handle the type of training she has been put under.

Lexa didn’t know it but her training regime was purposely set to be much more complex than the normal upcoming warriors, which Anya was thankful of the fact Lexa was such a natural at. She had never seen a child learn as quickly as Lexa does, and with such precision and ease.

Lexa stood up straight placing her hands on her head as she tried to inhale more air into her lungs. Her training sessions with Anya were excruciating and the woman never took it easy on her, it was go hard or go home with Anya. 

“Heda.” A low voice said causing Lexa to turn around to face the voice. It was Gustus. “It is time for your annual ride to TonDC. Your horse and generals shall wait for you at the front gates. Whenever you are ready we will set off. Erik will stay here and take care of your people whilst you are gone.”

Lexa nodded, still panting as she made her way towards him, “Thank you, Gustus. I’ll be there shortly. 

The larger man gave a firm nod before making his way back into the building. When he finally walked inside Lexa took that as the moment to turn around to her mentor in confusion, “Tell me again why I must visit TonDC on the yearly? Can they not survive without me?”

“The villagers of TonDC are still your people, Lexa. You are still to take care of them even though you may not see them everyday. A yearly visit from their Heda would go a long way.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Lexa agreed, now realising the true importance of her yearly tours.

“Afterall, some of your warriors and best healers do live there. You will have the chance to talk to your people and possibly the other village kids.” Anya explained as she took her gloves off.

Lexa’s ears perked up at the mention of getting to know the TonDC kids. She only ever rarely got to hang around kids her age in the capital building; her friends from the other training camps would occasionally visit her and practice their fighting skills but that was the extent. She didn’t have the freedom to leave the building whenever she wanted and if she were to, a guard was to accompany her at all times.

So the mention of getting to know more children her age caught her attention. “Do I still have to go through another boring meeting?” She hesitantly asked, knowing that just socializing this time was too good to be true. 

“That is not the right mindset to have, Lexa.” Anya lightly scolded, making the younger girl quirk an eyebrow, “and yes, but you will be discussing war plans. There is a difference.”

“Of course,” she grumbled to herself. War discussions have never been on Lexa’s list of favourite things to do, she never understood the need to plan for war when everyone could just live in harmony.

“There is word that the Ice Nation are planning on an attack. You must be there with Indra and the other generals to discuss possibilities.” Anya announced, Lexa’s head snapped up to face her, jaw clenching at the mention of the Ice Nation. Oh right, they’re the reason why.

Lexa didn’t say a word, she just moved towards her guard who then placed her cape on for her. “We should leave then.” Lexa let out short and sharp, leaving the training ring with a pace on her step, leaving Anya to pick up the training rods.

Lexa was going to be capable of amazing things, the woman could feel it. If the girl kept her head straight than she will accomplish great things, this was to be her first war meeting and hopefully her natural greatness shall shine through. 


	2. To TonDC, From Polis

It was a fairly short ride from Polis to TonDC, aside from the fact that Lexa was accompanied by some of her fastest riders and generals. 

She loved the feeling of riding through the woods, the wind in her face and the connection she held with the trees and plants around her. All of this land was hers, hers to rule over. From the small ants on the ground to the tall tress up above, she was the Commander set to protect her people and her land. It was a breathtaking scene to look at as she slowed down to a halt before the TonDC gates.

The large gates opened and in this moment Lexa knew she wasn’t to act her child like self anymore but to put on her Commander persona; she looked at Anya, who had been riding beside her through out the journey, for reassurance. The woman gave her a look she knew all too well. Commander mode was all that was running through the girl’s mind.

Instant cheers erupted as she led her generals into the rather large village; it had expanded the last time she visited. Nonetheless, it still held that loving atmosphere, the atmosphere of family, culture, and everything Lexa grew up to know about the village.

The amount of praises and chants of welcomes warmed Lexa’s heart. She gave a small smile to the children and elders who handed her flowers, knowing that it meant a lot to them that they saw their Commander.

Her people looked up to her, counting on her to make the right decisions, they didn’t know that she was still just learning and that’s what caused the slight nerves to kick in as she hopped off her horse. Gustus immediately went to stand beside her, this being his way of protecting her at all costs.

She came face-to-face with an all too familiar face. Indra looked her in the eye, “Welcome, Commander. It is an honour for us that you are here in TonDC.”

“It is my pleasure, Indra.” Lexa replied

“The war meeting shall be held inside so please step this way,” Indra gestured for Lexa and her generals to walk into the large tent. Lexa looked up at where the supposed war planning was going to be held and took a deep breath, the decisions she had to make were to be what was best for her people, she internally repeated to herself.

She felt a firm hand land on her shoulder, making her look up. Looking down on her from his towering stance, Gustus gave her an encouraging nod, which she was grateful for.

Lexa looked over the table, which had a mapped out diagram of the whole land stemming from the south oceans where the boat people lay to the northern nation where the Ice Nation dwelled. There were spots still missing indicating that they were still trying to map out the land, most patches being of the Ice Nation’s area. 

“What if we strike them before they strike us? Catch them off guard before they reach our people.” Lexa suggested, trying to keep up with all the information as best as she could. “If they are planning to attack us we should be the ones to act first.”

“The Ice Nation is too far up north for us to attack first.” Indra added, studying the map in depth, “our warriors will surely die before we reach the Ice Queen’s walls.”

Lexa clenched her jaw as she looked more closely at the table in front of her, noticing that the Ice Nation did in fact live a long distance away. “Then we must tell our people about what might come. They have the right to protect themselves if there are Ice Nation men wondering around our land.”

Jon, one of Indra’s high ranked generals, shook his head, “Commander, that is not wise. The news would start a panic within our people and that is the last thing we want for them.”

“And what if one of my people get captured? If there is suspicion of Ice Nation men amongst us then I’m sure you would be watching your back at all costs.”

Lexa replied, some part of herself knowing that Jon had a very valid point.

“Commander, I understand the worry but your people deserve to be at peace, dragging them into our knowledge would not help.” John replied calmly, he was one of Indra’s highest ranked generals and Lexa knew that her suggestion wasn’t a good idea, making her frustration raise at all the no’s.

Lexa took a deep breath, realising that the decisions that were being laid onto the table were all starting to sound absurd. “Then what must we do to win this war!” she let out in frustration, “If we don’t even have enough information about the Ice Nation’s land than how will we win? There are so many missing pie-”

She stopped, realising what she had just said.

Everyone looked between each other, the question settling in the air as they all tried to figure out what to do, not entirely surprised by the girl’s outburst. It has been a long day and yet they still haven’t settled on a plan.

There was a moment when everything paused before Lexa and something clicked. Something clicked inside Lexa’s head, the sort of feeling you would get when you finally placed the last piece of a puzzle. “We need to map out their land,” Lexa whispered to herself, making Gustus look at her in confusion, whilst the other members continued to plan out ideas in their heads, oblivious to the internal realisation the young girl was having.

The young girl finally spoke, “We must send our best spies to travel to the Northern Nation and deliver us the best diagram they could muster of the Ice Nation’s castle and surroundings. The more we know about our enemy, the more we know how to defeat them.” she explained, everything starting to make sense in her mind.

“Indra. Is this possible?”

The fierce faced woman rubbed at her chin as she looked at the blank spaces that were around the Northern Nation of the map. “It would be a risky task, Commander.”

Indra looked at her generals with a sort of ambivalence of Lexa’s proposal of sending some of her men into the Northern Nation but Lexa knew this rule, it was something Erik had taught her, “Sometimes you will have to look into the eyes of your warriors and say, ‘Go die for me.’”

Anya looked at the growing girl beside her. Lexa was starting to think. She was starting to think like the commander she should be and the older woman was proud.

Quint, a fairly large general, added, “That is a dangerous operation, Commander. We have not mapped out the outside of the Northern Nation so our men will be lead blind.”

Lexa’s heart pulled as she realised the consequences that could happen with her request, she clenched her jaw, “But it has to be done.”

Quint took her word and nodded, she was their Commander, and she surely would know what to do. His opinion did not matter much so with a step back he accepted the girl’s reply.

“Once we know their land, we will be ahead of them, if someone disagrees speak now.”

The green-eyed girl watched as the large man stepped back, acknowledging her decision, knowing that once the Commander was fixed on a proposition no other opinion mattered. It was a satisfying feeling to know that she had such a large power in her hands but she knew not to abuse it, her people needed her to think.

“Anya. I will make you in charge of this operation.” Lexa announced catching the older woman off guard, “you will in form me of what will happen and do your best to make this work.”

“Yes, Commander.” Was all the woman could say to her 2nd. Maybe this war was good for Lexa.

Lexa looked around the table of generals before standing up straighter; the room was starting to feel hot under her collar. She had made her first war call and she didn’t know how to feel, “If you’ll excuse me, I need some fresh air.” She said, making sure that her voice didn’t break and stepping away to leave the generals to talk amongst themselves.

Gustus turned to follow her but stopped when Lexa gestured with her hand for him to stay put and that she only needed a moment. As his Commander, Gustus obeyed her request.

Once the cool breeze hit her face Lexa exhaled a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. Inhaling a big gust she could physically feel the air rejuvenating her mind. This was what she needed: a brake.

Reality was settling within her the more she continued discussing with the other leaders, a reality she wasn’t completely sure she was prepared for. She had just called an operation that could either turn out to be a death sentence or a miraculous success, but this was war. She knows decisions have to be made.

Her warriors will be alright, she repeated to herself.

“Are you alright?” A soft voice asked out of nowhere, startling Lexa and causing her to pull out her knife from her side, her instincts taking over. Her action was momentarily paused when she saw a person stare back at her in complete shock. “Wow,” the light haired, bright-blue-eyed girl breathed out.

Lexa’s breath hitched as she looked at the girl with wonder, she was beautiful. She had soft skin, light beautiful cascading hair and gorgeous blue eyes that Lexa could feel she was almost loosing herself in.

She realised she still had her knife up at the girl, making her retract the intimidating weapon. “I apologize.”

The light haired girl let out a small laugh, “You should be careful with that. That’s a very dangerous weapon to hold, my father tells me not to play with such things.” The girl said looking at the knife that was now set on Lexa’s belt then back up to look into green eyes.

Lexa could feel her mouth run dry and her heart start to quicken when the girl looked up from her long lashes to keep gaze with her, “I think I’ll be fine.” Lexa said referring to her knife. “Your father’s a smart man.”

The girl in front of her smiled at the response, causing butterflies to erupt in the Commander’s stomach, what was happening?

“My name is Costia. It’s nice to meet you.” The girl said sticking out her hand for Lexa to shake.

Lexa stared at her hand for a moment, surprised with the confidence yet grace the girl held. No one had ever willed to shake her hand.

“Lexa.” She said finally shaking the girls hand, noting how soft they were under her touch.

There was a moment when green and blue eyes locked with each other, the Commander’s knees starting to feel weak, as she looked deep within ocean like eyes.

Lexa had never found anyone with as much beauty as Costia. It was as if she were an angel.

“That’s a very pretty name,” Costia complimented, bashfully looking down to her feet whilst tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear, making Lexa’s cheeks heat up. But the commander stood her ground as the girl moved towards her, gliding more like it.

“Why are you out here all alone, Lexa?” the girl asked.

“I am taking a break from my duties.” Was all Lexa trusted herself to respond. Costia looked at her with squinted eyes and a cheeky grin, trying to figure out the mysterious girl in front of her.

“You are too young to be doing duties. Now tell me why you are really out here, breathing as if you have just run a race?” The light haired girl persisted, momentarily taking Lexa aback by the willingness of the girl.

Lexa stood up straighter, tilting her head up to show strength, and her hand moving to rest on top of her knife before proudly replying, “I am the Commander.”

Costia giggled making Lexa’s ears perk up at the beautiful sound, the response was surely not what she was expecting. Her stoic stance formed into furrowed confusion, “Why are you laughing?”

“That explains why you are so serious.”

“Serious?” Lexa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“Do you know of the word, ‘fun’?” Costia joked getting a small smile to crack from the stoic looking girl in front of her, she wasn’t prepared for how beautiful a smile the girl held. For someone who looked like she didn’t smile a lot, she had a charming one.

“Of course I do.” Lexa quickly replied, now starting to question where on earth this girl came from, no matter how beautiful she was. She looked around, trying to figure out how the girl got to where she was, behind the war-planning tent.

“Commander, you are needed inside.” A familiar voice called out making both girls snap around towards the voice. Gustus revealing himself as he walked through the flaps of the tent, “We are finalizing your mission.” The large man stopped for a moment taking in the scene in front of him. Lexa was talking to a girl about her age, her stance looking oddly comfortable as she faced the too-elegant looking child.

“We shall all discuss,” he let out slowly shifting his gaze from the light haired girl to Lexa, who nodded in response.

Lexa turned to look back at the beautiful girl, staring into her eyes before sending a charming smile her way, “It was nice meeting you, Costia.” She said making sure to say her name atleast once before she left her.

Costia’s cheeks turned a light pink, going unnoticed by Lexa and certainly not by the tall man, who watched the interaction between the two girls unfold. The light haired girl waved a mouthed a goodbye before Lexa turned around to make her way through the flaps Gustus was holding open for her.

Once Lexa had walked through Gustus took this as a chance to continue his hard stare down of the girl who had just been talking to the Commander. Without another word he walked back into the tent, leaving Costia to exhale a breath she didn’t realise she was holding.

“Commander, huh?” She smiled to herself looking at the flaps of the back of the tent before coming out of her hiding space and back to her friends. 

* * *

 “Commander.”

Lexa blinked her eyes, scolding herself as she looked up to stare into Indra’s deadly gaze. “If this is your final decision we will need your confirmation to proceed.”

She hadn’t realised that before her the other generals had been discussing with one another about her plan to send a few spies to map out the Ice Nation’s land. She was too distracted by the mere thought of the girl she had met just a few moments ago. It was a strange feeling that she couldn’t quite pinpoint as the elegant voice of the girl ran through her mind.

“Commander.” The voice repeated once again.

She felt a firm nudge at her side, shaking her out of her dream-like thoughts of Costia. Tilting her head up she scanned her gaze around the table; everyone was looking at her, waiting for their next order.

“You may proceed.” She announced. Some sort of feeling dropped to the bottom of her stomach as the three words emitted from her mouth. She had finally made her first war decision, whether it was a good one she will soon find out.

Indra gave a firm nod before turning to her generals and pointing to different positions on the mapped table to start acting upon Lexa’s orders.

The young girl watched the pace in which her people worked at with awe, then again war waited for no one. She took another deep breath.

“Is everything alright, Heda?” Gustus asked from beside her noticing the breath that she had just taken in. He knew that this was all new to her and couldn’t help but feel some sympathy for the young one.

Lexa responded with a head nod, not breaking her sights on the Ice Nation’s mapped area of the table. She was fine, she internally repeated to herself. This was what being a leader meant, making decisions.

As she watched the planning unfold before her, her mind couldn’t help but wonder back to her interaction with the beautiful girl. _Costia,_ she mouthed to herself, feeling the letters of the name move out of her lips. It was a beautiful name now that Lexa thought about it, the fact she wasn’t able to tell the girl sooner was a regret.

She was so full of life; it was some sort of breath of fresh air to talk to her. Whether all the village kids were like that or Costia was just something special, Lexa didn’t know but whatever it was she knew she was fond of the girl.

* * *

 After a few more discussions of what was going to happen in regards to Lexa’s proposed mission, they had finally figured out a plan. A plan Lexa was quite proud of as it took time and effort but she knew that something was going to come out of it. Her plan sounded perfect in her mind.

A handful of Indra’s most stealthy spies were to travel through the harsh conditions of the Northern Nation and once they penetrate inside they would map out as much areas they possibly can. No people were to get harmed and Lexa was able to get access to more Ice Nation information that will potentially be used against the evil queen, it was going to be a success.

It was rare to have a Commander that thought out war plan in such depth as young Lexa, something that had surprised the other generals. Lexa was smart, they could all see that. It wasn’t all about brawn with her.

Lexa walked out of the tent, craning her neck as her entourage of generals followed behind her. She was surprised to be greeted with loud cheers and beautiful sounding music. Looking around the village she was amazed, TonDC was decorated with lavish flowers and bright painted colours, kids were running around with small wooden swords in their hands, adults laughed and drank between each other, it was a beautiful sight to see.

The smell, oh the smell was delightful. Lexa took in a deep inhale, not the sort she needed moments ago, no, this one was a completely different satisfaction. The air smelt of roses and newly roasted meat, lamb if Lexa guessed correctly.

“My village would like to take this opportunity to celebrate with our Commander, it is not every day that you are able to honour our village with your presence.” Indra spoke.

Lexa smiled, the happy atmosphere of the village taking over her, “This is beautiful,” she breathed, “I’ll be happy to celebrate with my people.”

“Heda, I don’t think we have time to-” Gustus was shortly cut off.

“There’s no need to worry, Gustus. Erik shall take care of Polis while we are here. For now let’s celebrate.” Lexa told the larger man, who just nodded in response, knowing too well not to disagree with his commander.

This was Lexa’s opportunity to finally enjoy herself with her people; something she hasn’t been able to do.

She proceeded to walk through the flourishing streets of TonDC, smiling at the elders who were peacefully sitting in front of their huts, admiring their Commander walking before them. The way her people looked at her was something Lexa treasured, the way they trusted her to put their lives in her hands.

Her walking was momentarily stopped as a few village children, around the age of 5, the age Lexa had to do her test, came shyly walking towards her with flowers in their hands. Lexa smiled at the realisation that the kids must have hand picked it themselves.

“For you, Heda.” One of the boys blushed, stretching his little arm to give his flower to the leader, who kneeled down so she could be eye level with the young boy.

“Thank you. That’s very nice of you.” Lexa said, smiling at him and his friends. The group of children all beamed with radiating smiles and continued to skip off, leaving Lexa to look at the gorgeous rose in her hand.

The nature that surrounded TonDC was beautiful.

“They adore you.” Anya said in a matter of fact as she stepped to stand beside her 2nd, “You can be the one they pour their dreams into, Lexa. It is clear that you have already stolen their hearts.”

Lexa caressed the petals of the rose and gave a small sigh, “I hope what I’m doing is right.” She continued to walk, her generals following closely behind, Anya left to watch the young girl slowly but surely mature and grow up before her very eyes.

For so long she had been teaching the girl how to think and try and do what’s best for her people and here she was, caring about whether her discussions benefited her people for the better.

She was going to be great.

After a few more strolls around the village and more countless stops for Lexa to talk to the younger kids, the Commander felt like it was finally time for her to leave the village.

There had been a moment where her stroll had stopped simply being just a stroll around TonDC but it had slowly turned into a way for Lexa to search for the mysterious girl she had bumped into behind the war tent. She had started to gain this itch to find the girl since she stepped outside, it was odd.

As the sun looked like it was about to set, she started to feel like she shouldn’t be putting so much effort to be finding such a girl. She was only just a girl, Lexa thought to herself. She couldn’t understand why she was having the need and want to talk to her once again.

Her thoughts were shaken when she heard the clatter of metal hit against each other. She knew that sound; she knew that sound far too well. People were sparring. She squinted her eyes and after a few more steps down the village she could see that 2 boys were fighting each other inside a training ring, a small crowd gathering to watch them.

The crowd parted for Lexa as she moved towards the ring, the two boys stopping immediately once they saw their Commander.

“Heda,” one of the boys started, rubbing the dirt off his face, “It would be a pleasure if you taught us some of your skills.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smirk as the people around the training ring cheered, wanting her to showcase why she was the best warrior of her age. “If that’s what my people want to see than so be it.”

Anya internally rolled her eyes at the girl’s confidence. That was something she knew she couldn’t control about Lexa: her confidence. But she knew it was something that would surely vanish through time as she grew up. Her over confidence was something she just had to put up with for now.

Lexa jumped over the barrier, taking her cape off and handing it to Gustus.

“Show me how you fight.” She told the boys.

The boys nodded proceeding to face each other, the wooden swords in their hands, ready to swing.

Lexa was impressed; the boys were fighting with such brawn and might, though it was clear to see that they weren’t aware of how to conserve their energy. The taller boy pinned the other to the ground, cheers erupting from the bystanders.

“You both fight with a lot of strength; that’s admirable.” She started, picking up the wooden sword that had skidded to her feet, everyone quiet as they listened to her, “But fighting is not all about strength. You must think. The warrior who is one step ahead of their opponent always wins.” She said dusting the dirt off the wooden sword.

The two boys nodded, huffing and puffing from only a few moments of fighting. Lexa looked up from the training weapon in her hand and stopped, because looking passed the two boys she saw a familiar light haired beauty, who had just pushed through the crowd.

Green eyes met blue in an all too familiar way and Lexa felt her heart start pounding against her chest as she looked at the girl, who smiled instantly when she saw her.

Anya watched the quick but subtle exchange unfold before her. It lasted for only a split second, something you would miss if you blinked, but she witnessed it. She furrowed her eyebrows in question as Lexa looked momentarily lost in the other girl’s gaze.

Lexa shook her head, quickly looking back to address the two boys, trying not to get distracted by the beauty of the girl.

“I’ll show you.” Lexa smirked, fully aware that Costia was now starting to realise whom she was.

The bystanders cheered, utterly excited at the fact they were going to be able to watch their Commander fight right before their eyes.

She threw the wooden sword in her hand towards the shorter boy, who looked as if his knees were starting to quiver. Both boys looked absolutely terrified.

“Be strong and impress me.” Lexa told them, tilting her head up high as the corner of her lip lifted up in a smile. She knew Costia was looking at her; there was this unearthed feeling that she wanted nothing more than to impress the girl.

A villager handed her another wooden training sword and Lexa grasped it firmly in her right hand, noting how much lighter it felt than her usual training weapons. She didn’t think too much into as she turned to face the two boys, lifting her eyebrow to gesture for them to attack, which they did.

They both ran towards their commander with sheer brute and force, Lexa knew exactly where they were going to land, it was humorous to say the least. She ducked the taller boy’s sword whilst jumping over the others, the crowd gasping at their Commander’s agility.

She took this as the chance to kick at the shorter boy’s chest, sending him to crash onto the ground and into the barrier wall with a thud. Lexa noticed the impressed look from the beautiful girl across from her.

Anya watched, as Lexa’s moves were quicker and surprisingly stronger, witnessing how she had kicked the boy in the chest with such force and precision. She had never seen Lexa fight this hard and this strong; it was jaw dropping to look at but she had a feeling she knew the reason why.

Looking across from the crowd she spotted the girl with light hair watch Lexa in awe, and how every few moments Lexa would steal a glance at her to see if she was watching.

Lexa spun around, manoeuvring her way around the boy, as if it were some sort of dance he couldn’t keep up with. Once the boy swung with carelessness to thin air, Lexa took it as the chance to hit the boy’s side, sending him to fall to his knees in pain.

And as he fell to his knees the irony of heavy rain started to pour down on the village of TonDC.

He had landed right in front of Costia, who couldn’t help but sent a cheeky grin to the barely breathless girl, who nodded to her with a charming smile. Everyone started to cheer, including the blue-eyed girl, shaking her head at the turn of events.

“With more practice you two will surely become great warriors.” Lexa said as she broke eye contact with Costia and held her hand out to pull up the boy who had just fallen. “When I return I will check if you two have been training hard.”

The taller boy nodded. “Yes, Heda. It was an honour to fight against you.”

Lexa tilted her head up at the boy, accepting his gratitude. She made her way back to her generals, who had been watching the fight from start to finish, spitting out the water that was starting to heavily rain down.

“Heda, the rain is falling heavily throughout the forest. It would be too unsafe to travel back to Polis with such a thick fall. Quint feels that it will thunder tonight. We mustn’t risk the chance of our horses running loose.” Gustus told Lexa, watching as she hopped over the barrier with ease.

“What are you trying to say, Gustus?” She asked, turning around for him to place her cape on for her.

“I think it is for the best we stay the night in TonDC. Atleast until the storm settles.” He said.

Lexa looked over at Anya who nodded, agreeing that it would be better if they stayed, “We will leave when the sun rises.” Anya added.

Lexa looked over her shoulder, wondering if Costia was still watching her but sadly, as she turned to look around, the girl was already making her way back to her hut presumably.

“Alright.” She replied. She had some hope that she would get another chance to see the girl if it meant that she spent more time in TonDC.

She liked the feeling the girl was giving her, it was something different, looking at her took her breath away, talking to her felt like the easiest thing to do, and simply just being around her caused butterflies to erupt in Lexa’s stomach. Whoever she was, Lexa wanted to get to know her. 

* * *

 

Lexa tiptoed out of her tent, doing her best to try and move as quietly as possible. She didn’t want Gustus or Anya to catch her sneaking out at an early hour because it would indicate that she was ready to leave so soon, which was exactly the opposite of what she wanted to do.

As the cool morning breeze hit her face, she closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the peaceful quietness of the village while she still could. She had achieved a nice rest, which she was grateful for; the people of TonDC really did adore her.

She started to walk through the village, remembering the pathway she had followed during the celebration of her arrival. The smell of freshly cooked meat still loomed in the air, enlightening Lexa’s senses as she took deep inhales. It was nice; strolling around without the pressures of the world on her shoulders, waiting for her to do something. There were times in the Polis building she would wake up earlier than Anya just to take a quick walk around the beautiful castle gardens, watching everything wake up before her.

She took notice of the peaceful silence that blanketed over TonDC. It was a sort of silence that Lexa hadn’t quiet experienced much in Polis, then again, Polis was where all the hustle and bustle was whilst TonDC was surrounded by forests and nature’s wonders.

Lexa continued to admire the village but something caught her attention in the corner of the eye. Sitting on a patch of grass, not too far away from the centre of the village, was a girl with beautifully cascading down light-hair. _Costia,_ Lexa whispered to herself.

The young girl was sitting with her feet tucked under her, looking up at the sky. Lexa didn’t know what to do. The conflict inside of her of whether to go and talk to the girl or go back to her tent was running through her mind. Afterall all, she believed that she would be the only awake at this time. But she went for what she felt her heart start tugging towards: the girl.

Without trying to frighten her, Lexa slowly walked towards the peaceful looking girl, who looked amazed by the turning colours of the sky. Lexa smiled at the scene in front of her.

“It’s very beautiful, isn’t it?” Lexa said, looking up at the sky.

Costia lightly gasped, her hand moving to her chest in complete shock, making Lexa feel utterly guilty. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She said, her worry soon fading as she heard the girl laugh and shake her head.

“It’s absolutely fine.” The girl said, her smile still on her face as she waited for the shock to leave her system, “You’re very stealthy, aren’t you?” she joked as she sent a playful glare the Commander’s way.

Lexa smirked, her eyes meeting blue in the small amount of morning darkness. It was amazing how the girl’s ocean-like orbs glimmered in such light. Lexa didn’t even need to look up to the sky to see the stars, the girl right in front of her held it all in her eyes.

Lexa went to move closer to the girl, not sure whether to sit down next to her or not.

“You can sit down if you want,” Costia said as if she knew what was running through Lexa’s mind. “For someone who is the Commander you come off as someone who is very nervous,” she said grabbing lightly at Lexa’s hand to gently pull her down to sit beside her.

The green-eyed girl was taken aback by her comment as she sat down onto the soft grass, “And how would you know I’m nervous?” Lexa asked, quirking her eyebrow as she looked at the girl.

Costia turned to look at her, smiling immediately when she met Lexa’s gaze, “Just a feeling.” She shrugged, breaking their gaze to look back up at the sky, “and yes, it is very beautiful.” She sighed

Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off the girl, who was now staring up at the sky, the light of the now setting moon hitting her face perfectly. She looked like an angel. The Commander could feel her heart start to beat faster the longer she studied the girl but she shook her head, proceeding to look up at the sky.

Costia flickered her eyes around the changing colours, “I’ve always wondered if it were possible to count all the small dots of light. There are just so many I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

Lexa hummed, noticing the small dots in the sky slowly fade away as the sky became lighter.

Costia sighed in a sort of dream-like way, “My father once told me that if you found a falling one, it would bring good luck.”

“Is that why you are sitting here? To find your falling star?” Lexa asked, finally realising how many there actually were, now that she looked at the sky long enough to analyse it.

She heard a giggle, which made her snap her head to see what the girl was laughing at. “Sometimes.” Costia replied, “But mostly I just like the silence that comes before the sun rises. It is very refreshing. I always try to wake up early just so I can sit here and watch the morning unfold.”

“Me, too.” Lexa admitted making Costia look at her with awe. “I would do the same back in Polis,” It wasn’t everyday that she would find someone who shared the same interests as her.

A comfortable silence settled between the two girls, it was as if they both just enjoyed each other’s company. It was strange how not strange it felt, sitting beside one another looking up at the infinite looking sky.

Lexa took a chance to get to know the beautiful girl beside her for she had been waiting for this moment since she had first layed eyes on her. “Are you training to be a warrior as well?” She asked.

“Oh, no.” Costia said shaking her head, “I have never liked causing harm to another person. My parent’s are healers, you see. I would much rather learn from them than go to war. I leave that to skilled fighters like you.” She lightly nudged Lexa’s shoulder. A sort of confidence welled up inside Lexa when she heard that Costia thought of her as skilled.

But then she realised, Costia didn’t believe her that she was the Commander. She thought that she was just a mere warrior in training, the green-eyed girl didn’t know whether or not she liked the idea of the girl not knowing who she truly was. But now it all made sense, the reason why this girl was so easy to talk to was because she didn’t have high expectations for her, she treated her as if she were normal, something people around her haven’t ever done.

“I understand.” Lexa nodded.

“You do?”

Lexa watched as Costia looked at her in surprise. Was it not something she was used to hearing?

“Well, of course. War is not for everyone. It is a very hard task to ask someone to fight for their people.” Lexa said recounting her meeting that same afternoon and all the hard training sessions with Anya she ended up in almost tears. “Healers are admirable people too. Without them, those like me would surely be dead so I respect your parent’s greatly.”

There was a moment’s silence before Costia squinted at her, a small grin on her face, “Are you really the Commander?”

Amused at how the girl had finally come to realise whom she was, Lexa nodded with a smile. The blue-eyed girl reciprocated the smile, a light colour of pink rising to her cheeks as she caught the Commander’s gaze flicker to her lips for a moment.

Costia didn’t want to admit it but she loved the girl’s smile. It was all so charming yet beautiful; whenever she was able to emit one from the girl she always ended up somewhat swooning. The Commander was very attractive anyone could see that.

“What?” Lexa asked, not knowing what was causing the girl such happiness.

Costia shook her head as she bit her lip; going unnoticed by Lexa, “We have only talked twice yet I feel like I have known you forever. Is that strange?”

Lexa could feel her heart race against her chest, “I find it enjoyable to talk to you and no, I don’t think it’s strange.”

“Good.” Costia smiled, looking once again into dreamy green eyes, “because I think we’ll be great friends.”

There was something in Lexa’s gut that sank a little but the fact that this beautiful girl even considered her a friend was a reward.

“Me too.” Lexa smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of what could have been Lexa and Costia's relationship and writing this fic is actually really satisfying

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been curious as to how Lexa's life came to be leading up to the falling of the sky people. So with a lot of spare time on my hands I wrote this. I have the continuing chapter to but I guess I'll continue if you guys find it enjoyable. So let me know if you want more! 
> 
> Tumblr: fifthhormoneyy.tumblr.com


End file.
